Mei's Diary
by Tsumiden
Summary: the first season told from the point of veiw of an OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story is based on the Youja war from Mei's point of view Mei is an original charicter and the only thing I own in this fic.

Mei's diary By Tsumi 

Entry 1: The first battle.  
I knew something was wrong the moment I stepped onto the platform form the trian. Ryo was usualy there to go back with me to japan. I headed for the airport as soon as I cuold t ofind out what had gone wrong.. As my plane landed in the airport all the power died and I got a strange chill I knew They were here and Ryo was in serious trouble.  
I reached the battle field just as a young man with blue hair saved Ryo's butt he intorduced himself as Touma. From the top of a nearby building two more Trooper's showed up and introduced themselves So I showed myself to join the fight.. We fought the soldier but he was too strong. We got into an argument and a woman who had somehow survived the soldiers' attacking the city yelled that our hearts had to be united for us to fight. The soldier seeing her and a little kid grabbed them with the chain he was using. Touma in his full armor shot his arrow at the soldier but they felt the attack as well.he threw them into this big screen behind him but we couldn't hurt him or we would hurt them too. Finally this pissed Ryo off and he summoned the full power of his armor his sure kill . The soldier was ash and the two came down. Afterwards four men in armor appeared introducing themselves as Arago's four Masho. They left leaving the six of us and the woman and child alone in the now deserted city. What a way to start the summer.

Entry 2: Shuten

I guess the war has started. Arago has attacked and me and my friends the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers now have to fight him. I hope we are ready I really do. Well we found a place for shelter to rest until our next battle. The subway, we introduced ourselves to the two Rekka no Ryo, Tenku no Touma, Kourin no Seiji, Suiko no Shin, Kongu no Shuu and of course my self Hikage no Mei. They introduced themselves to us the kid's name was Yamano Jun and the woman was Yagiu Nautsi. She knew alot about the legends of Arago things even our teacher hadn't told us. The military attacked and the weapons were turned against them. We talked for awhile before Arago attacked again. Shuten the leader of the Masho attacked. The guys formed the circle of light which left the six of us powerless but we attacked him. Shuten beat us bad and Jun yelled for us to disolve the circle, but Ryo was too weak to move. Strangely though something happened and the power circle disolved returning our armors to us. Ryo attacked Shuten full force . He beat Shuten and fell unconscious. We rushed to help him, but before we could attack Shuten a strange funnel of power appeared out of nowhere and I blacked out.

Entry 3: Seperated?

The next thing I remembered was heat, an intense burning heat and a strange glow. I heard Bayukken growling and realized I was laying in a cave that must have been in a valcano. My Kanji glowed showing me my brother needed help. I climbed out of the small cavern and made it to the top of the valcano. Ryo was fighting the man who called himself Shuten. He grabbed Nautsi and Jun and threw them into the valcano. Ryo dove in after them and I threw myself at Shuten. Ryo returned with the two now in his sub-gear again. Shuten threw me off and grabbed Ryo with his chain weapon throwing him into the valcano. Ryo grabbed Shuten and pulled him in with him. It was hard to see what happened after that but Ryo came back out in his full armor and we left the valcano very quickly. We came to the beach to rest for a moment and watch the sun rise. Nautsi told us we should go see her grandfather who had told her about the legends.

Entry 4: Dr Yagiu and Nazza

We drove through the now deserted city and Jun wanted to stop at a street because his house was nearby. We told him his parents couldn't be home yet but the kid realy wanted us to go there so we did. We found his house and it was as empty as we had expected. Jun went inside and we followed. he ran through the house calling his parents he finally came to a room full of half dead plants Jun started watering them and Ryo said how you shouldn't water plants that wre already dead. I elbowed him and Nautsi glared at him. Poor Ryo he looked so embarrassed. We finaly made it to the university. As soon as we were on the grounds I noticed an odd feeling in the air like a very bad scent. We found Nautsi's grandfather professer Yagui. He was sitting in a dark room infront of his computer. Nautsi tried to turn on the light and he said it was fine. As Nautsi looked through the files Jun started to play with a camera he found. He snapped a picture of Ryo and one of Bayukken he also took a picture of me. He turned the camera to the armor collection in the room and then yelled saying the armor had moved. Ryo said that armor could not move on it's own as the armor full of Youja soldier attacked us. As Ryo and I fought the armor professer Yagui attacked Nautsi. Ryo helped her as I finished off the soldiers. Proffeser yagui was let go by the youja that had a hold of him. He was dying it was obvious he told Nautsi how to get the files about the yoroi and died. She grabbed the computer and started working. Bayukken ran outside I followed. I guess Ryo I said something to Nautsi as he was in there but I followed Bayukken to the top of the university where Nazza the Doku Masho was waiting for us. I attacked him along with Bayukken. He made his sure kill nearly knocking me off the building. Ryo arrived and attacked him, telling me to go keep and eye on Nautsi and Jun, of course I stayed on the roof with him. the building exploded from the force of our battle and we ended up on the ground. It looked like Nazza had six arms as we fought. We were having a very hard time till Jun yelled to us that he was just moving his arms very fast. Ryo lifted his swords to call his sure kill. Nazza was buried under a destroyed building hopefuly dead and we left with Nutsi and Jun.

Entry 5: Searching for Kourin

Arago had seperated us useing his dark powers now Ryo and I had to find the others before Arago's Masho did. Nautsi told us she had found the way to find the other four Troopers. She ussured us she had found where Seiji was. We came to a beautiful place with a stalagtitie cavern. Nautsi told us Seiji was somewhere in the caves in this place. Bayukken stalked toward the caves growling. He felt we had been followed. As we reached the cave entrance a gruop of soldiers and Nazza appeared in the stream near the cave. Nazza attacked, he and the soldiers charged us. Nautsi and Jun ran for the cave as we fought. Nazza had tricked us into leading him to our team mate. Ryo threatened him and he showed us his venom (He stank major B.O.) He sent his sure-kill after us claiming nothing could protect us from the venom. Ryo attacked him as I covered Nautsi and Jun. My brother was moving with serious stamina. I'd never seen him move so fast in all of our lives. Some how Nazza still hit him with one though. They kept at it and Ryo wasn't tiring in the least. He yelled for us to go and find Seiji,. I didn't want to leave him there alone but I went with Nautsi, Jun and Bayukken to find Seiji.  
We followed the path closely and were deep in the caves when suddenly I felt a burst of pain and my eyes blanked out. My vision cleared and Bayukken raored I looked back over my shoulder. I told Nautsi and Jun to continue on and went to help my brother. Ryo was blinded by Nazza's poison. He was about to kill my brother when Bayukken and I came running out of the cave. I was in my full armor and slammed my staff into the back of his head. Bayukken stopped long enough for me too pull Ryo up behind me and we ran into the caves. Ryo tried to rinse his eyes out in a pool but it didn't work. We started to search for Nautsi and Jun as well as Seiji. Ryo held his swords out feeling the link between the six of us. We followed the link to find a large stalactite that pulsed with a greenish glow. It was Seiji. The soldiers came back this time they had Jun and Nautsi. I've gotta hand it to the kid Jun was being very brave yelling at Nazza and calling out that Seiji was in the pillar of rock behind us. Ryo punched the pillar angrily trying to yell at Seiji as I attacked the soldiers. The pillar of stone was starting to crack under Ryo's punches and Seiji fell out in a green glow. He aimed his sure kill at Nazza blowing the Masho away. We made it back outside and Seiji drew his sword pointing it at Ryo telling us he might be able to heal his eyes. He did and we made plans to go after the next Trooper.

Entry 6: Kongu's prison

Since there were six of us looking including Jun and Bayukken so we split to find Shin and Shuu. Ryio, Jun and Bayukken headed to find Shin as Nautsi, Seiji and myself went to find Shuu. Shuu was on a beautiful mountain trapped in stone. We made it to the moutain's base and Seiji said Nautsi and I should stay behind he took off. What a fool thinking he could find and rescue Shuu by himself. Nautsi and I headed off after him. After a short time a wolf pack attacked us, their eyes glowed evily and it was obvious they were under youja control. Seiji showed up and helped me chase them off as an avalanche hid the path around us. Seiji and I argued about him going alone and we hurred to the top of the mountain. We found a very big rock surounded by tailsmans which were obviously to protect it. Standing infront of the rock was a man in brown armor it was Anubisu the Yami Masho. He pulled out his sword and thrust it into the rock saying it would kill Shuu as we fought him. Nautsi stayed back as Seiji and I fought him in our full armor. He made his sure-kill and knocked the three off us off a cliff into a water fall.  
The next thing I knew a voice was speaking in my head. It was telling Seiji how to unlock his sure kill. Nautsi awoke and the three of us spoke for a moment to make a plan. Nautsi and I went up to the cliff again to try and lead Anubisu from the stone that held Shuu so Seiji could try to break it. As we climbed we heard the same wierd ringing that had accompaned the breaking of the power circle when we were together last. We both saw a monk walking through the snow away from the stone. Nautsi said it was an ancient and he vanished as the snow intensified. Nautsi and I yelled for Anubisu saying the Troopers would stop Arago once and for all once we were all together again I though the so there at the end was a nice touch. Anubisu came out of nowhere attacking us. I didn't have time to call my full armor as he used his claws against me. He got both me and Nautsi tied up in chains and threw us into the waterfall. He yelled for Seiji saying we would die if he didn't show himself. We both yelled for Seiji to not show himself. When Seiji didn't show he made it very cold and dark all around us. the waterfall froze.  
Seiji burst out of the waterfall grabbing us before we had frozen to death. (What a knight in shining armor). He put us down on the cliff and jumped over Anubisu cutting the rock. nothing happened after he had cut the stone and Anubisu said Shuu didn't want to come back alive. He jumped up on top of the stone and suddenly the stone began to split even more. His sword came flying out and he caught it as Shuu broke the stone the rest of the way. The Masho vanished leaving the four of us standing on the mountain alone. Shuu asked why we woke him up and Seiji told him he needed beauty sleep. We laughed and left the mountain to meet up with my brother and Shin at the place we had agreed on. After picking up some food of course since Shuu was hungry again.

Entry 7: A deadly trap

Ryo, Shin, Jun, and Bayyukken were suposed to meet us at a temple deep in the woods. When the four of us arrived only Jun and Yaku-kun were there. The kid told us Rajura had showed up and said he held Touma. Ryo and Shin had gone ahead leaving these two to tell us. We headed back for the car to follow them. Seiji mentioned the fact we could be walking into a trap and Shuu said he hoped it would be so he could fight, and he was hungry again big suprise. Bayukken led the way to the city. We left the car where we could and ran the rest of the way to find my brother and Shin.  
As we looked for them I felt a large amount of pain wash over me and nearly fell, Seiji caught me asking if I was okay. I was it was my brother in pain almost blindly I led the others to where Shin and Ryo lay hurt. It had been a trap they were both beat badly. Shuu went running off to find Rajura and teach him a lesson and Seiji took off after him I stayed with Nautsi and Jun to help Ryo and Shin. We did what we could for them but both were seriously injured Bayukken nudged my shoulder and looked off toward the water. I smiled when I realized what the tiger was trying to tell me. I grabbed Shin's shoulders and starting draging him toward the water. Nautsi asked me what I was doing and I explained Shin was the warrior of water it would heal him if we could place him in the water. Jun and Bayukken helped me put Shin in the water as Nautsi sat with Ryo. Once Shin was in the water we started a fire putting Ryo close to it as we could and Bayukken laid down next to him. I was worried about Shuu and Seiji now the two's injuries looked more like they had tried to kill one another and not Rajura. What could have done that? Realization startled me as I looked at my brother and friend they had fought each other it was a trick Rajura had made them do it I hoped that Seiji wouldn't be so easily tricked too bad I knew Shuu would be. Soon Shuu returned carrying Seiji. He told us about the trap as Nautsi and I checked Seiji's wounds. Nothing serious at least. I told Nautsi I could handle Seiji she should look Shuu over. Jun told us Shin was waking up as I finished Seijji's wounds. Ryo had finally woken up a bit before and was staring into the fire. Seiji was starting to wake up. We finaly had most of the team if only we could find Touma he was the last of us left. Ryo looked up into the sky and stood suddenly startling the rest of us. He knew where Touma was, in space above us but how could we get to him?

Entry 8: A way to Touma?

We camped out for a day resting and renewing our strength. We were ready to find Touma but how could we get up to space and find him? After a lot of arguing we decided that some of us would go and see what Arago would try as the rest of us loked for a way to find Touma. Shuu wanted to go after Arago Ryo agreed with him. Seiji said we should be more careful he and Shin should go see what Arago was up to. Nautsi stopped the argument saying we should work together. We agreed wiht her but couldn't agree on who would go we decided to sleep on it. I curled up between my borhter and Seiji.  
After everyone had fallen asleep Ryo got up to go on his own. I pretended to sleep curled up against Seiji. He called Bayukken from his place as the kid's pillow. I heard Shuu stop Ryio and make him agree to let him go. I pulled away from my comfortable spot and smiled at my twin. He was not leaving me behind I was going wether he wanted me to or not. Jun woke up and Ryio told him to tell the others we were leaving and they should go on to town. Jun agreed to tell the others and went back to bed as we left. We made it to town. it was just as bleak as it had been before. Empty of life and dark. we ran into a large gruop of soldiers. We fought some of them then ran. We could outrun them easily but had to find what Arago was doing. We came to a skyscrapper coverd with a strange energy. As we watched a ball of energy shot from the building and hurtled toward where Touma was in the sky. Soldiers attacked us as the ball went for touma suddenly a blue energy hit the ball turing it to dust. We finished off the soldiers and headed for the buidling we had to stop Arago before he could finish our freind. Ryo led us to the building. Once we made it inside Shuten attacked us again. Ryo told us to go up and check on that wierd energy as he fought. Shuu and I started climbing but were caught by Shuten's sure-kill. The wall fell down on us. Luckily Shuu is very strong and most of the wall hit him. Unluckily I was pinned beneath him till he could gather enough strength to break us out of there. I am so glad all the troopers are attractive. He finaly broke us out and we both called our full armor. We jumped up toward the top again as Ryo attacked Shuten. The soldiers though did not want us to make it to the top. Another energy ball was forming and we had to get up to the top to stop it we all jumped up this time making it to the top of the building where the spirits were. Shuten followed much stronger than he'd been a moment before he'd gained strength from the ball. The power of it weakend us though making our armor feel to tight. Ryo threw himself at the energy ball trying to stop it and was sucked in. Only Shuu and Bayukken grabbing me stopped me from following after my brother.  
We made it away from the building Shuu almost had to carry me. We found the others at the outskirts of town and told them what had happend. we had no idea how to save our friends this might be the last time we had ever seen my brother. The pain was worse than any I had felt from him before.

Entry 9: Touma and Ryo return

I was in pain an imense crushing pain. I knew it was Ryo who was in so much pain but we were twins I felt his pain as if it were my own. I was fighting the pain as much as I could. The others watched the light that he was in. I fought back the pain as Arago's visage appeared infront of us. He said he was victorious we would be crushed soon. the others threatened him he only laughed and showed us Ryio in the energy matrix. He was sure he had won. He sent soildiers after us saying we could play with them till we accepted our fate. The guys fought hard againt the ever growing number of soldiers.i could hardly move from the pain. The light in the sky flashed brightly and we lost sight of it. Were Ryo and Touma dead? No they couln't be I wuold know if Ryo was dead I know I would.. Shuu said he would tear Arago apart if Ryo and Touma were dead. The others said we didn't know whether they were alive or not, but we had to get through these soldiers.. Strangly the pain was starting to fade I felt stronger our armor started to glow softly. Ryo was alive and so was Touma they were coming back. We finished off the soldiers and headed for where the light looked like it was falling to.  
We found my brother and Touma finishing off a battle with Shuten. Ryo looked trashed and Touma was not much beter off. Shuten was taken away by a strange gold light and we welcomed our friends back. We all looked in the direction of the city we knew our next course of action we had to enter the city and find Arago's stronghold it was the only way to stop him we had to kill Arago. Hopefully we were ready.

Entry 10: The dark city

Making it back to the city took no time at all. We enterd the city again this time it was coverd in fog. We moved through the fog trying to find our bearings. Nautsi mentioned that the fog was a protection and said something that her grandfather had told her about the main gate. Shuu got angry again about Arago and Bayukken took off. We followed him to what looked like a wall made of fog. Shuu reached to touch the wall and Touma told him to stop it might be a trap. Shin found a car and started pushing it through Shuu jumped into the car as it rolled through the fog. Seiji said he couldn't belive Shuu would do something like that, personaly knowing Shuu as most of us did it didn't suprise me. A few moments later The car and Shuu came flying out of the fog follwed by tendrils of energy. The tendrils attacked us and grabbed Shuu, and Shin Ryo and Touma saved them as the rest of us ran. Jun tripped and they headed for him Ryo grabbed the kid and we made it far enough away for the tendrils to not reach us and took a rest we definatly needed it. We sat talking about plans amd how to find this gate into the castle. The fog lifted and Shuu decided to jump up onto a building to see what was up. He told us he saw the gates, the rest of us jumped up leaving Bayuken with Jun and Nautsi. We looked at the gates ther were four of them very big red and evil. We knew it would be to dangerous for Jun and Nautsi in the gates but it was also to dangerous to leave them here, and tryed to think of some way they would be safe. Ryo jumped down and we followed after. We came to one of the gates and Shuu opened it. Ryo told Nautsi and Jun it wasn't safe and the kid tried to make us take him. Ryo slapped Jun and the boy got angry and ran off. Nautsi followed Jun, the others told Ryo Jun would get over it. I told Ryo Bayukken and I would watch over them he nodded I hugged my brother the guys wished me luck I and took off after them.  
I found Jun and Nautsi by a car the kid had stopped crying and said that we had alot to deal with and we all depended on Ryo. The kid had no idea how much we depeneded on Ryo. As Nautsi and I comforted him a jab of pain caught me off gaurd and I looked back toward the gate. A giant spider web was strung behind the gate. Nautsi and Jun followed my line of sight. We knew that the guys were in trouble and ran for the gate I had to help my brothers. At the gate I passed through easily but When Nautsi and Jun tried to pass through a wind kicked up and stoped them. A staff fell into Nautsi's hands it was the Shujaku the ancient's staff. Once Nautsi had a hold of the staff they passed through the gate easily and we went to find the Troopers. We found them, Rajura was seriously hurting Ryo. Rajura saw us and challenged me, I attacked him but when I tried to call my armor I couldn't. Suddenly the staff glowed and dispersed the spirits who had apperantly been stopping them from calling their armor. Ryo called his and attacked Rajura with his sure-kill. The gates were destroyed by the force of Ryio's attack and the others were cut down from the web. We rested and Ryio appologized to the kid and nautsi showed them the staff. We were finaly inside the gates and we swore we would fight till the end Arago's or our own which ever happend first.

Entry 11: Seperated again

There was fog all around us as we walked through the city. Jun suddenly looked up and ran to the side. He came to a skate board shop. This was where we had all met for the frist fight and where we had met Jun and Nautsi. Jun said he had to find his parents and ran off Nautsi followed him. Touma joked that Jun's parents would have to pay some serois baby-siting bill and we all laughed, Sieij said we had to stay sharp and not joke around we were in enemy territory after all. A gruop of soldiers attacked us then surounding us. Ryo yelled for Jun and Nautsi to find somewhere safe. Touma told Shin to go after them but were were all rather busy with the soldiers. Bayukken took off aperantly after them. In the fog I lost track of the others and the soldiers they were fighting after all I had a whole group trying to kill me. I made it into a store still fighting the soldiers. Suddenly Ryo came up with Jun and nautsi in tow. He helped me fight off the soldier and told them to run. We knew this seperation was a youja trick obviosly trying to keep us apart. I hoped our friends were safe. we left the biulding and were once more attacked. obviously the soldiers didn't want any of us to stay together. Stupid fog it helped them to seperate us. I lost Ryo again and tried to find him or any of the others.  
As I wander sthe city killing off many soldiers I noticed a large flash of light and a loud rumble. When I got there I didn't see any of my friends. I did see the remains of about a city block though but had a definate feeling Shuu had been here who else could cause so much destruction, but if he had been here where was he now? I couldn't find any of the others. Of course all I had to do was look for places of big destruction and I would definatly find my brothers. I headed for the amusment park in the town maybe I would find them there. I made it to the amusment park and saw Ryo and Shin jumping off the parachute ride to help Seiji. I ran to join them. The soldiers were defeated and we followed Ryo and Shin to the subway again. We were sure we could find a way to Arago through there. Shin said we should find the other two first but Touma and Shuu appeared at that moment. Shuu looked upset and didn't even ask why we didn't leave any soldiers for him to fight. We started down the subway and heard a strange sound like heavy foot falls. Shuten appraoched, he was helmetless and his eyes glowed evily. He was human, not a deamon monster or a cloud of smoke like the soldiers there was acctualy a man inside the armor. He was like us, Shuu backed up saying something about becomeing like Shuten.. We had no time to ask about that, Touma said human or not he was strill evil and attacked Shuten who threw him into the wall. the rest of us followed attacking the Masho.. He was much more powerful than before and we called our armor. Shuu did not call his, when Touma yelled at him to call his armor he tried and failed. Shuu was doubting his armor and himself thinking he would become evil if he used his power. He attacked Shuten unarmored and was thrown into a wall. The rest of us attacked Shuten. He was much more powerful we were barely standing our own ground against him and Shuu was out of the fight staying with Nautsi Jun and Bayukken. Shuten beat us saying we were all weak but most of all Shuu was weak. Shuten then attacked Jun and Nautsi Shuu got mad and attacked Shuten. The rest of us tried to help but we were for too weak. Jun grabbed Bayukken and treid to stop Shuten from killing Ryo. He was thrown off and hurt. Shuu ran to help and the kid told him he could fight Shuu was mad and called his armor. He attacked Shuten again Shuten told him he was no match for him and they fought. Shuten continued to tell Shuu that he could become evil. Shuu did not belive a word of this and attacked Shute nwhit his sure-kill. Shuten was beaten. Strangly though when Arago tried to call Shuten back to him he was grabbed by the ancient one who had been helping us this whole time.

Entry 12: Kaosu the ancient

Shuten was still out as Kaosu introduced himself to us then told us we needed to find a shelterd place to talk. The ancient led us to a park to talk. Bayukken rubbed against him and he scratched his ears. He told us we were ready to face Arago himself. He then turned to Nautsi and Jun appoloigizing for getting her involved in the war then thanked her for helping us come together. He then told us that the five armors worn by my brothers were the same as the Mashos' armors. Arago could control us if we let him, but we would never let him. Ryo told the ancient Kaosu this and Shuten stirred he stopped us from attacking him saying he might join us. Saying it would be foolish to allow Arago to take the armor then turned to Shuten and spoke to him. He told him Arago only wanted the armor not him. They spoke for a long time as the six of us stayed in the trees waiting for them to finish. Kaosu left after talking to Shuten who sat there obviously thinking over Kaosu's words. the other three Masho attacked him saying they would take him back to Arago. We decided to show ourselves attacking the Masho and Touma told them they couldn't have him. The rest of us attacked. We fought the Masho, Shuten awoke and watched the fight. A strange light hit us and they grabbed Shuten. We had failed to protect him. Kaosu had returned he told us Arago wanted all of us under his control. We said we would take the castle. It was full of darkness but we had to fight it was our destiny.  
Kaosu told us about the castle as we ate some food. Shuu had said he was hungry and the rest of us agreed food might not be a bad idea. We spoke about how to get into the castle. Ryo looked very far away and Shuu asked him what was wrong. Ryo told us it was nothing, i frowned at my brother then looked around.Jun was asleep calling out to his parents. We all exchanged a look poor kid his parents were lost. We noticed something was wrong. Kaosu and Bayukken were gone they had been right with us and were sundenly gone. After a moment Bayukken came running to us growling. we followed him to a strange pillar of light. The way to the castle that Kaosu had promised us. he had made it of his own body quite a sacrifice to get us to Arago. What a sacrifice, hopefully none of us would have to make the same.

Entry 13: Inside the Dark castle

We stood at the base of the pillar Ryo told Nautsi and Jun to stay behind. He looked over at me he told me he wanted me to stay behind too along with Bayukken. I didn't want to but I stayed with them after all Arago might attack them if they were here alone. The guys lept into the pillar. We called good luck after them and I watched them. Suddenly spirirts apeard around the pillar and starte blasting it making it almost disolve. I prayed that they would survive Nautsi looked like she was to. The pillar glowed the colors of the armors and the spirits were blasted. They made it safely to the top and we lost sight of them. I sat down next to Bayukken petting him worried about them. Jun sat down next to me and picked at the tiger's fur he asked me if they would be alright I smiled and told him it would be fine they could survive it and end Arago's reign. There were lots of flashes of light and I could feel most of Ryio's pain. I asked Bayukken too keep an eye on nautsi and Jun and headed for the bridge myself. Nautsi told me to be careful. I nodded and followed my brothers. I made it to the top as the Masho attacked. I joined them at the door Ryo glared at me for leaving Nautsi and Jun but I told him my place was with my fellow Troopers He nodded but still din't like me there.. The doors opened and a strange black swirl pulled us into the castle. Seiji and I found ourselves in a pitch dark room. Anubisu attacked us slashing and hiding in the darkness. Seiji and I tried to fight him even I was confounded by the darkness. It didn't help that he was dressed in a wierd outfit and an Oni mask. Seiji did his sure-kill and hit Anubisu. He told me to run for the door that was sudenly in sight I hated leaving him but some one had to try to get to Arago. I found Touma running down the hall. We made it to a room Where Arago was. Ryo was there too preparing to attack him. Touma grabbed one arm and I grabbed the other, Ryo was definatly glad to see us. he asked about the others but niether of us could tell him. Touma asked Arago why he wanted our world. Arago told us he fed off the negative emotoins of the mortal world. He also showed us his prisoners who were being used to make the soldiers. He then blasted us out of the room and completely out of the tower. The others also came out of the castle in various spots and we fought the Masho and soldiers once again.  
Ryo went after Arago again as the rest of us fought. Touma amd I ended up against alot of soldeirs as Shin fought nazza, Seiji fought Anubis and Shuu fought Rajura. Ryio was thrown out of the tower agian and I fought my way to my brother's side.  
Nautsi, Jun and Bayukken rode up to the castle. They were attacked by the soldiers as soon as they came in. the soldiers were endless and the masho were being very relentless. At least none of us were tiring yet. I helped Seiji fight Anubisu and turned on Nazza. Rajura tried to trip me. We needed to find Ryo as a team we would all be much stronger. we headed for the last place we had seen my brother. The Masho began to pursue us but Arago called them back absorbing their armors. Nautsi and Jun found Ryo and soldiers attacked them we showed up to help them. The guys surounded Ryo and there armor glowed the armor was reacting to something. Arago's fist punched through the roof and grabed Ryo.. he had absorbed the Masho and now was after the five of them.He threw Ryo down and his armor diapated. Seiji grabbed him and I joined them off to the side. Shin attacked him and was thrown down knocked out. Touma attacked him and Arago grabbed the archer and used him to hit Shin. Shuu treid to save them both and Touma was used to knock him away. Shuu fell unable to fight anymore. Arago absorbed both of the blue-boys into himself. He took Shuu too leaving Seiji ,Ryo and Myself. Shuten came out of nowher saving Jun and Nautsi. Ryo's armor started to heal him and Seiji handed Ryo to me and went after Arago himself. Seiji treid to cut the gauntlet and it shatterd his sword. I helped my brother stand we watched Seiji fight and be taken by Arago. Ryo pushed me away and called his armor back he went after Arago himself., Shuten helped him fight . I protected nautsi and Jun from some soldiers with Bayukken. We saw Arago take Shuten. only Ryo was left now the ninth armor. Arago stood ther on the tower fully himslef again exept the Rekka he was big black and evil and acctually frightening. I prayed Ryo would be okay and be able to save our friends. Jun called to Ryo that he could win. Ryo said he wanted revenge for the others and attacked Arago. Arago attacked him with the others' special attacks. Ryo doged him trying to attack himself. Bayukken helped him. At one time Arago froze he was paralyzed by the others. They told Ryo to hit Arago then and there he refused not wanting to hurt our friends. He was foolish to not hit him there I know why he didn't but they were willing ot die to stop Arago. Ryo didn't attack and Arago hit him taking the Rekka armor and my brother finishing his deamon armor. Nautsi and Jun huddled behind some rubble I sat with them. I started crying I couldn't stop myself. I had lost my brother and freinds. It was over all of our fighting had been for nothing and I'd never told Seiji that I...no it couln't end like this. I grabbed my staff deciding to die fighting if i had too. I attacked him with my own sure kill. Arago laughed at me saying I was no more than an insect to him. I didn't care he had taken my friends from me I would kill him or die trying one of the two. As I fought him the armor glowed softly a red light erupted form his chest plate followed by four others in light blue ,orange, green and dark blue. The lights collesed into one Ryo appeared in a new armor this one was white and he threw his sure kill at Arago. The armor seemed to explode we left the castle thanks to the armor. The guys fell out of the castle surounded by strange bubbles. they were safe. As they came to us I hugged my brother who was still very weak, he looked like he was going to pass out any moment luckily Shuu and Shun were holding him up . I hugged the others too hugging Seiji just a little more. Nautsi told us we could stay at her place as we rested from the battle.

Entry 14: it is over?

We put an unconscious Ryo in the back of Nautsi's jeep and went with her to the place she had lived with her grandfather. Ryo was sleeping off the battle and was put in a bedroom. We arranged rooms. Shuu and Shin took one room. Seiji and Touma took one. I was put in the room with Ryo. Shuu complained that Ryo got to share a room with a girl and i reminded him that we had shared a room since we had been concieved which the others laughed at him about. What a way to start the summer I hope this is over I realy do. I still have my summer home work to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This story is based on the Youja war from Mie's point of view Mie is an original charicter ansd the only thing I own in this fic.

Mie's diary 2 By Tsumi 

Entry 21: a new ugly.

A week has passed since we beat Arago. Ryo is still recovering, he wakes up now and then to eat something or bathe but he's been really out of it. I've pretty much hoverd over him like a mother hen as the others say. I am worried about him that's all he is my brother. Someone had to go into town for some groceries Touma and Seiji voulenteerd to go and decided to drag me along with them. We took the list and headed into town. Touma wanted to look at something so he took off leaving me and Seiji alone which I think he did on purpose since Seiji decided to go get lunch. We ate, talking about nothing in particular. Seiji is really cute he dosen't even look japanese. His father is american so he is blonde, and his eyes are a gorgeous lilac color. okay I kinda got lost there like it's hard. Well we finished lunch and got the groceries as well as a few other things she'd asked us to get and met Touma round sun-set at a large building that was under construction. We talked about the possibility of Arago returning and left. We stopped at a place to rest on our way back and we were attacked by a creature who called himself Saranbo. He was looking for the white armor Kikoutei that Ryo had called in the final battle with Arago. When he found that none of us wore the white armor, he let us go and we hurried back to the manor. Luckily Ryo was in bed as we told the others what had occured the guys decided to go and face Saranbo I stayed behind with Nautsi, Jun and Ryo. I checked up on Ryo he was asleep caught in one of his dreams. My poor brother he had sufferd night mares since we were young. They've gotten worse though since we discoverd the armors. I put my hand on his forehead and left to help Nautsi in the study. She asked me how Ryo was and I told her I wasn't sure he had woken up while the three of us had been gone but Nautsi had told him to go to bed. We heard a sound from the bed room. We both went running upsrairs and found Ryo in his sub-gear talking to Saranbo. I realy was tired of the guy already. Ryo didn't listen when we told him he was too weak to fight He grabbed Bayukken and ran for our friends. Nautsi and I followed. We came upon the battle site Ryo was in the Kikoutei and deafeted Sarnbo. He was still very weak though and the others were no better off, and we were not finished with Saranbo yet.

Entry 22: Saranbo once again

It's always hard to recover from battling for your life against various deamons and monsters. The guys were barely awake as they came down for breakfast. After breakfast Nautsi left for town again and we settled in the den watching TV. Touma and Seiji took a couch both looked like they were sleeping. Shuu was asleep on the other couch using Shin who was also asleep for a pillow. Ryo was sitting on a chair staring off into space. I sat on the floor infront of him. Nautsi returned with lunch and as ussual Shin and Shuu fought over the food. Touma joked that the stuff that had happended hadn't wrecked Shu's appetite. The rest of us laughed except for Ryo. Touma asked Ryo if he was okay and Ryo just left, Nautsi followed him. The rest of us watched him go I looked at the others got up and followed them. I saw Nautsi speak to my brother then Ryo told her to go back into the house. After she had left a whole gruop of soldiers attacked him. He led them away from the house. I looked back at the house and followed the solders and Ryo. Ryo fought the soldiers kicking their buts then Saranbo appeared. He challenged my brother to follow him to the city. He called Bayukken who had been off doing whatever tigers do with their free time. I followed passing Jun who was back from his parents' home he called after us but Niether of us answerd. Ryo came to a dock with Bayukken and I decided to let him know I was there. He was mad at me for following him but what should he expect I'd followed him all our lives expet when I was at school. Saranbo appeared and ther was the ussual verbal sparring before both of us called out armors and got ready to fight. Seaweed came out of the water capturing us and Saranbo hit Ryo with a wierd water attack. Bayukken and I struggled with the seaweed that still had ahold of us. Ryo collapsed under Saranbo's attacks. He started trying to drain the armor forgetting Yaku and Me. The tiger attacked Saranbo and was held down by the seaweed again. I went to my brother's side helping him get up. Saranbo attacked us both paying much more attention to him than me. Strange how so many of the enemies ignore me in battle it gets really annoying. He did that anoying sure kill of his again knocking the both of us into the water. I made it to shore and Yaku helped me out Saranbo was already gone and so was my brother. Bayukken started raoring and I looked off toward the way we'd come here I hoped the guys would arrive soon the kid should have told them. There was fighting nearbye it must have been the guys. I headed for it. yes the guys were there fighting. Strangly though Seiji was holding his right hand, Shin's left arm seemed to hurt. Shuu's left knee buckled, and Touma's Right leg collapsed. I was getting a serious headache as I joined them in the fight. Our armor it was protecting Ryo but not us if we kept fighting like this we'd die soon. The armor glowed brightly sending the power to Ryo forming the Kikoutie again. He defeated Saranbo under water. Shin went down to find Ryo and bring him back up. Ryo was okay only tired but his swords were trashed.

Entry 23: A new enemy and broken swords

Well looks like everyone wants Ryo's kikoutie armor and now the swords are broken. We looked through all of nautsi's files to find some way to fix the swords. We sent Jun and Bayukken outside to play so the kid wouldn't be under foot while we did. the gruop of us gatherd in the study. Ryo's sword were worse then they looked. according to Nautsi if we kept fighting like this the swords would shatter. Ryo got upset and hit the wall, knocking stuff off it's holders. The kid and tiger returned and Bayukken decided to comfort him. The rest of us cleaned up the mess Ryo had made. Touma and Seiji comforted Ryo.The kid said we could just find Ryo another sword. Nautsi decided to look for data on the possiblity of another sword. Jun went to bed and she kept looking through the files. We found a file on the soul swords which were made for the kikoutie they were hidden at the base of a valcano we decided to go get them in the morning. Suddenly a black tiger broke thorugh the french doors and attacked. It and Bayukken fought we followed. Ryo and Shuu chased it. Touma and Seiji tried to head it off at the balcony. The two tigers fought and suddenly as it had came the black tiger vanished but not before we realized it was from the Youja-kai. Shuu though the tiger had come for Bayukken we decided to go get the swords now. Ryo said something about taking the swords Shuu said he'd train with him and got in an argument with Shin. Afterwards we headed for the swords.  
Ryo, Jun and myself rode Bayukken while the others drove with Nautsi. we got there first and waited for them once we made it into the forest. Shuu jumped into the trees and Shin said he was part monkey and Seiji told him he belonged in the trees. We asked if Shuu saw anything he saw a shadow which turned out to be a crack in the earth with a light in it. we'd found the swords. they were surrounded by a ward and looked like the swords we'd seen in thr file. Shuu threw a rock at the ward and it shatterd sending sand at us. Shuu wanted to smash through the power but Touma said we should form the circle of light again. The guys did so as I watched with Nautsi and Jun. They managed to pass throgh the barrier and Ryo grabbed the swords. He stood there holding them a moment. They were faked he broke them on the stones. Who would leave fake swords here to trick us to come? We saw a warlord with the black tiger we had seen before. He called himself Kenbukyou he had the swords we needed and had set this trap to catch us. He challenged us and we accepted well acctually Shuu accepted for all of us. We fought him but the sword were very strong. He challenged Ryo to call the white armor. He used the sowrds and they shatterd. Poor Ryo but Yaku jumped in the way of Kenbukyou's attack and got seriously hurt. He said something about the tiger being a match for his own and left because of what Bayukken had done. Bayukken was very badly hurt and the swords were shatterd. What were we supposed to do now?

Entry 24: Bayukken's sacrifice and Kenbukyou's gift.  
We rested from the battle bandaging Bayukken's wounds. We stayed in Nautsi's lakehouse tending the tiger and ourselves. Once again Ryo was blaming himself and Touma dragged the rest of us to the dock to talk. The others stood around and I took off my shoes dangling my feet in the water. Touma looked at each of us in turn and told us we might not be able to depend on Ryo any more. I nodded simply my brother was alway blaming himself as I reminded them. Seiji agreed saying we should expect Kenbukyou anytime. Shuu said we needed the Kikoutei, Shin agreed and said we were over if we couldn't get the swords from him. Shin was sure my brother would pull himself together. We agreed that Ryo should sit out of the battle for awhile We all were Ryo's friends but he had to rest from these last battles. We tried to decide who would be the best to tell him we all came up with the same choice. Touma was the sacrifical lamb that was chosen to tell my brother he had to sit out for abit. I'm Guessing he didn't take it well since he went running off into the trees. Jun followed the others tried to as well but i told them not to the kid would be better to talk to than his fellow warriors right now. Ryo returned looking only a little better than he had the last day. We ate and went to bed. Once more Ryo had nightmares, he kept yelling to Bayukken that he was sorry and it was his fault. I turned over in my bed watching him a moment before I realized Bayukken was gone. Ryo woke up too seeing he was missing. He got up to leave and I once more had to remind my brother Yaku was my friend and tiger too. We found him, he had fought the black tiger and won one of the soul swords for Ryo. He had reopened his wounds and was bleeding badly. Kenbukyou appeared challenging him to battle with his one sword. They were evenly matched and fought. The others arrived finaly Shuu wanted to help Ryo but Touma said it was Ryo's battle. Jun and Nautsi joined me by Bayukken. Ryo fought and was being beaten. Bayukken was not moving and I was unable to stop the bleeding. Kenbukyou used his sure kill but Ryo called the kikoutie before it could hit him. They ran at eachother there was a big flash of light and when it faded Ryo stood there in his regular armor and both soul swords. Kenbukyo said simething to Kuken-oh the black tiger and died. Bayukken was not moving and his eyes had closed. Jun was crying loudly. I laid my head on the tiger's side tears had started forming in my eyes too. Suddenly Bayukken glowed and his wounds healed he looked up and licked Jun's face. I wiped my tears in his fur. We had Bayukken back our tiger was okay.

Entry 25: Another warlord comes for the Kikoutei

Ryo and Nautsi left to find away to fix the rekka swords leaving the rest of us in the manor alone. Jun and Bayukken had gone with them so only Shuu, Shin, Touma, Seiji and myself had stayed. Shuu spent most of the time watching TV Shin joined him Touma read alot and I decided to drag Seiji off alone to talk. We talked in Seiji and Touma's room since it was no doubt a bit cleaner than mine and Ryo's since we slept with the tiger. Of corese before I could tell him what I wanted to Shin called for us to come down and watch this news report DAMN all the bad luck. The news said a valcano had been covered by what looked like a thick layer of black ice. we were sure it was the Youja. They were after the white armor again and Touma said we should check it out. We found Ryo fighting our newest opponent . He called himself Kokuyoen and used a whip to fight us. strangly he could also paralyze the armor. He knocked Bayukken aside and told us his master had sent him to test the armor. He split himself into six pieces to fight us well at least it was a fair fight sort of. He demanded to know about the white arnmor and of course was refused. Bayukken decided to attack him again and he said he looked like the twin of the black tiger. Then Bayukken called the armor and changed to the black tiger. they were same tiger now thanks to Kenbukyou. the armor started glowing the white armor was coming we told Ryo to accept it since once again he did not want to hurt the guys. of course this is what Kokuyoen wanted but hey we needed to win the battle and Ryo did have the sould swords now. The white armor is very pretty you know it seems to glow with a white flame. Kokuyoen said he was ordered to make us form the white armor and his master wanted to see it. He then froze us in a tomb of black ice. we couldn't move but the ice started getting very warm. the ice around us shatterd like glass thakns to the heat of the kikoutie Ryo cast the sure kill sending Kokuyoen back to this master of his. As the power still surrounded us a youja gate opened. We learned who this master was it was Arago he was back and wanted our armor more than ever. He said we were part of him and our armor was destructive. He told us we belonged to him and even called us children. I realy hate that guy.

Entry 26: Ancient dreams.

Arago was still alive so we spent an entire day training and after dinner we all just kinda went to our rooms. It was so quiet, all of us seemed to be in our own little worlds. I finaly fell asleep. 

I was standing in a cave it was dark but I could still see easily in the gloom. Kaosu stood infront of me, he told me that the armors need to be in sink with mind, body and spirit. He walked away leaving me alone in the darkness.

I woke up abruptly noticing I was in the room I shared with Ryo he was awake already shoving things in his bag he looked over at me. We had both had similar dreams Kaosu was dead yet he'd told us something. I packed my own bag preparing to have my own journey. Seiji and Touma were passing by as we came out and Shin was right behind us. We found Shuu in the dining room. He was telling Jun about his dream where he had destroyed a sand dune with his sure kill. We teased Shuu about the sand dune. We told Jun and Nautsi about our own dreams and prepared to leave as ussual teasing Shuu. We planned to split off to find our own centers and gain better awarness of our armors. It was wierd to be alone again I had only been aloneWhen I had been at school. I guess Kaosu had a reason to send us on these solo trips. I came to the caves near the base of mount Fuji where I had orignaly found my armor. The caves were conceled and I wouldn't be disturbed as I meditated there. I had been there maybe an hour when a strange glow surrounded me. A woman dressed in a long white kimono stood before me she was beautiful and made me think of my mother for some reason. She told me my armor was not part of the nine but one of a set of five armors that had been forged to protect the other nine. It had chosen me because of my ties to Ryo but I had to help protect my brothers. She vanished and I chose to return to the manor like we had all planed and wait for the others to return.  
when I arrived I found Nautsi and Jun as ussual in the study. Jun was cleaning up the mess a wind had caused earlier and they were both suprised to see me. Bayukken purred and rubbed against me happy that I was back I guess he had expected me. I hoped the others would return soon. I had a really bad feeling about my brothers.

Entry 27: Lady Kayura

Ryo and Touma returned in early afternoon. They were carrying Seiji's sword and Shin's Trident. Aperantly the Masho had captured our brothers Shin, Seiji, and Shuu. They had sent some one named Lady Kayura to captrue Ryo and Touma but they had gotten away and she had told them they had the others. Personaly this Lady Kayura sounded like a serious Bitch, I would love to fight her after all she tried to capture my brother. The three of us and Nautsi spoke for along time about what to do. Ryo wanted to go running into the Youja-kai to rescue the others. Touma said it was a bad Idea it might be a trap. Ryo didn't care he wanted to free the others. They went back and forth like this for quite awhile. I suppose I should have spoken up a bit more but I agreed we should hurry up and rescue the others but it might still have been a trap. Ryo was getting very loud at this point but Touma was useing alot of sence. Nautsi stood telling them Arago would love to see them fight like this. Suddenly the lights starrted blinking and the kid screamed we ran out onto the balconly. Arago's castle floated on the horizon again, right over the lake. We then saw where our freinds were being held, Seiji Shin, Shuu. They looked like they were in alot of pain and the thing they were chained to was draining there power. Lady Kayura appread infront of the picture of our friends She was a beautiful girl dressed in barely any armor and no helmet. The guys were staring at her like they had never seen a girl before what idiots she was an enemy not a chick to stare at. she told us that many humans had surrenederd themselves Arago Ryo said it might control her but not us. Touma agreed saying Arago would lose to us. They armerd up and jumped down to fight her. She taunted them and nearly kicked there buts. She was faster than Touma. Ryo tried his sure-kill and she blocked it. She was giving them a very hard time I wish they could have called the Kikoutie that would have beat her but that took five of the armors to form and we only had two. She did her own sure-kill and knocked both of them to the gruond. she called a gate and was obviously about to drag them through. Kaosu's Shujaku landed at there feet and started to glow it called the Kikoutie onto Ryo. The sound of the staff was also hurting Kayura's ears. Ryo did the sure-kill and Kayura returned through the gate before it could hit her. How had the staff apperaed like that since Kaosu was supposed to be dead and how could we rescue our friends?

Entry 28: A Way into the Youja-Kai

Arguing gets you nowhere and the three of us were definatly getting nowhere. Ryo is way to stubborn and hot headed and Touma was acting way to analytical. Our friends were trapped in our enemy's realm and we could do nothing unless we found a way into the gates. Also we had the problems of this Lady Kayura who was very fast and no lady as far as I could see. Ryo and Touma finally came to an agreement, we would go into town and see if we could find a gate there. The two shook hands agreeing to fight together no matter what. we preparred to go into the city. Bayukken growled and we heard the staff. The ancient was walked up to the house but there was something diferent about him it was Shuten. He was still alive and wished to help us. He had taken Kaosu's place, and learned to use the staff. None of was sure we could trust him yet. He understood this he warned us about Kayura. We needed to find away into the youja-kai. He said he'd help us find a way and told ryo to be careful.  
We made it back to the city. obviously the youja would have a gate there. Lady Kayura attacked again. we called our sub-gear gettign ready. Nautsi, Jun and Shuten stayed at the car as us three and Bayukken attcakded her. she asked if we'd come along quietly or if we had to be beaten ito submission. I think the desitoin was beaten into submission. We fought her and she was just as fast as she had been before and man did she verbaky spar wiht us. Her sure-kill was deadly. Bayukken got her scratching her face. We called full armor this time getting ready to fight. She attacked us wiht her sure-kill again. Bayukken blacked the most of her attack changing into Kuken-oh. Touma shot his arrows which she blocked again. Our armors started to sink, Kayura said she had control of the armor and was taking us to Arago. Shuten showed up with the staff the light hurt her eyes we were free and made it to the Youja-kai. 

Entry 29: the Youja-kai

I woke up in water at least three inches worth of water. I was alone Touma, Ryo and Bayukken were nowhere in sight. strange how the youja-kai was such a beautiful place not like I had imagined so beautiful. I sat there for a little while wondering what I could do now. I heard something and saw the three of them appraoching Bayukken ran up to me knocking me over giving me one of his baths. The guys laughed and Ryo helped me up. At least the three of us were together but we still had to find our friends. The youja-kai was like a watery nightmare it was beautiful but in an almost sinister way. We walked throug the water, we did not talk much as we walked looking around we were tourists in this place. suddenly we saw a rainbow arch across the sky and a gate appeared. We ran for the gate and it opened as we appraoched. we fell onto a medow where a spirit spoke to us telling us that we were in the world of dreams at that all of our desires would be fullfilled he even said our friends were here enjoying themselves too. We knew that was false our friends were captives here. The spirit tried to make us give up our armor. The sprit threatened us now beacuase of our ipertinencre. We would make Arago suffer and now we had the castle in sight. We saw an army appraoching us as well. We called our full armor and called our sure-kills cutting the front line of the army. The leader of the army was a large dumb soldier named Dara. He held a sword that felt like our friends. Ryo fought him as Touma and I were stuck with soldiers. We tore the soldeirs to peices. I felt a strange enrergy trying to help us for amoment and most of the soldiers fell back as Ryo fought Dara. His sword knocked Ryo's away like it was a toy. Touma and I both knew there was only one answer to defeating Dara we exchanged a glance and Touma took off toward thwe castle and higher ground. Touma shot an arrow trying to reach the guys as I gaurded his back and watched the fight between my brother and Dara. Soon energy came from the other three forming the Kikoutei. Ryo called the surekill of the white armor. He killed Dara and came to help Touma and I with a few soldiers. We were ready to head for the castle. 

Entry 30: The evil stronghold.

We snuck into the stronghold by water hideing in a barge. Once we made it to the other side we hid under a building to rest. Bayukken kept watch while the three of us took a nap. We had returned to sub-armor. He growled and we woke up seeing soldiers pass us. We got out of our hiding place and enterd the city. It was a maze in there and we did our best to avoid any and all soldeirs so no alarm would sound. We kept seeing more and more soldeirs as we snuck through. Our luck ran out though and we ran into a few soldiers we did defeat them but not before they sounded an alarm. We ran fast through the city and came upon a shifting path way which trapped us. A wall opened showing Nazza and a group of soldiers the other two appread and threatend us. Ryo was his ussual stuborn self and we were all dropped down a hole. Calling our armor slwoed our fall a bit but we were followed by soldiers on the way down. Another fight later found us runnig up a long flight of stairs and into a garden looking area where lady Kayura was waiting for us. it was a trap and the Maho came up right behind us. They told her to return to the castle but she was under Arago's orders she sent some wierd gold dust to cover us and all of us fell to the gruond. it was somekind of control stuff. The Masho were knocked out Touma and I could barely move but Ryo was still standing. Touma shot at her when she said she wanted the white armor (Everyone wants that stupid armor) . She used more dust and Touma and I both fell. Ryo was also being beat by this stupid dust and started calling the Kikoutei. As he did spirits flew though him he took power from the Mash as well as Touma this time. The white armor glowed brightly and began to darken as Arago tried to control the armor. Kayura knelt to use more dust on Ryo when the Masho stood and tried to stop her. Their armors were acting strangely the white armor was controling them. Kayura bea them back easily and Ryo fought away the dark power. Kayura called her own surekill But so did Ryo. A beautuiful explosoin later found Touma and I in the water being helped to shore by Bayuken and Ryo standing there alomst in a daze. The kikoutei is getting stronger and we caused alot of damage here. And we still haven't found the guys.

Entry 31: The jewel of life.

We found a cave to rest in and Touma asked Ryo if he felt any difference in the power of the Mashos' armors Touma said that the Masho protected Ryo from Kayura I noddeed in agreement they had acted very strangly perhaps they were all under some kind of control. There armors were no different form our own. They had been good for a few moments but they had our friends. We tried to think of a plan to find and rescue the guys. The best way of course would be to just break into the castle. We once again crept through the city this time we knew we were getting close to the castle we saw some soldiers and Ryo just walked up to them and Touma and I came behind him. We destroyed some soldiers and came to a dead end. We jupmed to go over the wall and were absorbed into the wall. It was another trap this was just not our day. We woke up thanks to Bayukken in a stone room it was a dungeon obviously. We found an entrance to another room but the door closed behind us and the ceiling decicded to start coming down. We called our armor again and Ryo blasted throug the wall wiht his sure-kill. Touma shot the door open and Kayura was stnding in the msoke from the blast. We attacked her but eve nthree to one she was fast and seemed to be leading us somewhere. She let Ryo cast his sure-kill but the energy hit a strange statue in the next room and it began to drain his power. Touma moved before I could but even together we couldn't keep it from draining his power. it had drained almost all of his power and he collapsed. Kayura glaoted and Touma stood between her and Ryo. I helped Ryo onto Bayukken's back. Touma fought Kayura as I gaurded my brother. Touma was fighting desperatly and broke a hole to the outside he yelled for us to go and I got on the tiger and he ran. Touma was going to sacrifice himslef for us to escape. I had to get Ryo somewhere safe to get back to him and help. I could hear the fight behind us and feel the energy from their fight. I sent energy to my brother. I saw Touma faling from the sky his armor formed a bubble he and Kayura continued to fight as we found a barge. Kayura was coming strait for us. Touma landed on the barge and shot arrows at Kayura as she cast her atttack. He wasn't strong enough to fight her and all my energy was going to protect us three at the moment. Suddenly a light appread and Shuten, Jun and Nautsi appeard on the barge. Nautsi knelt by Touma as the kid looked at Ryo. They were here to help us but how much help can they be?

Entry 32: The warriors return

We were ready to fight again and Shuten said something about those who needed to be saved were lost already. Luckily the jewel Nautsi and Jun had would protect them as the rest of us fought. Kayura attacked again Ryo ended up on the buildings nearbye fighting Touma coverd him as i helped Bayukken with other soldiers. Shuten was pretty good with that staff but we needed the guys. We ended up fighting Kayura in the castle. We were too weak to fight her alone. Touma made a plan and told the rest of us to stay safe. He went after a barge full of soldiers and let himself get caught. I don't know what that fool was planning but I hoped he would be okay as I stayed on my brother's back. Ryo and I went to save Touma but Kayura attacked us we tried fighting her but Shuten said he would handle her and we followed the barge and ran through a strange tunnel. It ended in a room that was mostly water with a wooden pier in the middle leading to a door. Three fires glowed in the room and we stood in the center of the peir. the Masho appeared and so did Jun and Nautsi on Bayukken. Kayura appeard finaly and we did some verbal sparring as well as some regualr sparring.. Four colums of light came from the water and the guys appeard. Touma said they were sorry they were late but they missed the exit on the freeway. The guys were back and Arago would feel our power now that we were back together. We warned Jun and Nautsi to stay with us Shuu attacked Kayura who just doged him. We were warned that we would have to go through her to get to Arago. The Masho showed back up they said they wanted a chance at us Kayura let them and trapdoors opened under Ryo, Shin and Shu they fell leaving the rest of us to face Kayura and the soldiers. Jun and Nautsi stayed behind us as we fought them. The jewel protected them. We aimed for Kayura's amulet. Touma shot her with his arrows one hit the amulet which glowed with it's own power. Finaly the rest of the guys and Shuten appeared out of nowhere. Ryo called the Kikoutei again and hit Kayura this time severing her amulet. She sat there for a moment confused and when Ryo tried to hit her again Shuten stopped him. We all were startled and She vanished caleld away by Arago again. We stood there confused we all needed to rest we found a good place.

Entry 33: The final battle

We rested and trained in an abandaned area of the city. Shuten meditated as we trained. Seiji and Touma raced as Shin kicked at a pole Shuu was doing push ups with the kid on his back. Ryo and I were fighting one another too. Nautsi watched us prepare sitting on a set of stairs into the building where Shuten was meditating. We were ready to go actually the guys would go and I would for once stay behind and keep an eye on the others. The guys were getting together to go and I pulled Seiji away from the others. I made sure the others couldn't see us and hugged him close. I had no idea what to say I loved him and I did not want them to die. He pulled me into a kiss and told me he'd be fine and would keep an eye on my brother. They left and I went to join Shuten in meditation. I was worried but did not want to show it to the kid or Nautsi I had faith in my fellow troopers I had too. Jun commented on being worried about our friends. Nautsi said it would be okay then looked at Shuten. I looked at the door behind us something was coming. The staff suddenly started glowing and going crazy. Shuten looked up at it and said it was over Kayura was now lost to us. She was the last of the ancient's clan and we must free her. Then the Masho decided to attack again. They were after Shuten and he told me to stay with the other two. Being the only girl in this group that can fight sucks sometimes i really need to teach Nautsi to fight. they attacked us but there was a strange energy toward the direction the guys were in Shuten drove the staff into the earth and we ran in the confusion toward the guys. We were too late though the guys were defeated Shuten said she was possesed by badamon the deamon preist I hate those spirits they are so annoying. The Masho shoed up again threatening us of course. The staff glowed and changed to the helmet from Shuten's oni armor. He out it on changing to the armor, and attacking her. The guys were caught in a strange energy and Bayukken, Nautsi, Jun and myself wer being ignored. The two of them fought The guys wer etaken by wierd barges to five of the nine towers sorounding the city. The Masho were also taken after Badamon told them they were only pawns in this game. He had eight of the nine only Shuten was left. He was taken too and Badamon came after the Jewel. We knew that there was hope as long as we held the jewel.

Shuten manged to get himslef free and attacked Badamon again forcing the deamon from her body by throwing his armor on her. He fell into the water dead. Shuten had been a great warrior and had come through in the end to save Kayura from badamon by giving her his armor but since we live for the armor and not the other way around he lost his life to save her. Jun took the jewel and ran with Bayukken to see if he could free the guys with it. Kayura joined our side and chose to attack Arago, I went with her since the guys were finaly free we challenged Arago who was happy to accept the challenge. The others freed themsleves and threw thier sure-kills at him the Masho had joined us to now the others came and joined us all nine armors stood against Arago and he still only laughed at us. The sun was eclipsing and soon the mortal world would be absorbed by the youja-kai. Ryo cast his sure-kill and though Arago burst into flames he just steped into the water and climbed the wierd tower. Ryo went to follow but Kayura warned him that it was dangerous. He could turn Ryo evil with the dark energy in the tower. He made it to the mortal world and we followed.

We faced off against Arago on top of a building. He tricked the people of the city with empty promises of power. Ryo fought Arago himself calling the kikoutie as the rest of us stood there we were unable to do anything as Ryo let himself get absorbed into Arago he told us to strike at Arago we hesitated a moment before doing so as Ryo's Kanji jin apeared on Arago's forhead and his armor kept pulsing with light. As the guys struck their armors glowed blindinlgly. We were all crying as the blows struck and Arago was incinerated the jewel glowed and Ryo stood there in the White armor looking dazed. We saw that the mortal world was saved and took off our helmets throwing them up in the air where they puffed into Sakura petals the rest of our armor followed turning back to the orbs they had been before we were all wearing jackets with our names on them as well as our armor symbols. Kayura thanked us for helping her and the Masho and they returned to the Youja-kai to clean up promising they would visit sometime soon. We returned to the manor and since we couldn't find Jun's parents Nautsi adopted him as a little brother so did the guys and I. Well life should return to normal now but who knows what kind of evil may spring up since the armor stayed with us and did not vanish. we will be ready for it this time though since we are the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers nothing can stop us.  
And i only have a week left in my summer vacation t ospend with Seiji that just sucks. 


End file.
